Electronic games provide entertainment means for people, which can be operated through electronic devices, e.g., computers, etc.
During process of playing games, game plots usually need to be exhibited. Conventional plot exhibition technique uses a conventional delay technique to exhibit the plot step by step. Additionally, the plot can only be simplified to be linearly presented with tedious experience over a certain period of time, greatly reducing possibility of showing complex plots.